Good enough for you
by cillechip
Summary: Naruto is the school's Uke. He is always busy making out with boys or even have sex with them. Naruto is living together with his best friend Sasuke. They had never had a sexual relationship. But feelings are beginning to appear between to two of them.


It was completely quiet in the classroom. Well almost; there came a murmur now and then, but otherwise it was quiet. Kakashi sat by the catheter and read his perverted book, 'Icha Icha Paradise'. All of the students sat at their disk and worked diligently, or it would say almost all of the students, there was of course the usual student who didn't do anything related to school at all. One of them was Shikamaru, who rested his arms on the table and hid his head in the little cave he had made by his arms. Sasuke knew that he was sleeping ... Shikamaru always did. Then there was Choji, who was too busy eating, to just look at the test that Kakashi had distributed.

Kiba sat with his blowpipe and hit random students in the neck with small spitballs, and right after he hit them, he earned a dead glare from the person, But then he made puppy eyes and got away with it. Sakura and Ino were sending notes to each other and they giggled every time they read the note, they just had got from the other. There was Sai who was sketching. What he was drawing only God know. There was no one who knew what Sai sketched, but everyone knew he was good at it. It was not because Sasuke would like to see what Sai sketched. He had heard that Sai was the third biggest pervert at the school; Kakashi was at the second place and Jiraiya was clearly at the first place, there was a reason why he was called "Pervy Sage".

Sasuke let the top of his pencil rest against his lips as he leaned back in his chair. He had already finished the test. Now he just tried to kill the time. His dark eyes were looking toward the empty seat that was on his left side, right beside the window. Obvious he was not here yet, but if Sasuke was correct, he would show up in a few seconds. Sasuke glanced toward the clock. As the secondhand hit twelve, the door opened. Sasuke's, and a lot of other people's, eyes flickered toward the door.

He stood in the doorway and analyzed short the classroom. His orange hoodie was open; one sleeve had slipped down over his left shoulder and revealed a large hicky. Inside the hoodie, he wore a black T-shirt. He had a necklace with a blue crystal as the charm to hang around his neck. His blond hair was messier than it had been at the lessons before. His face was smooth and serious. He pulled on the orange hooded sweatshirt, and then he tousled his hair.

"You are late, again, Uzumaki." Kakashi said in a bored tone, without taking his eyes off his book. Normally Kakashi punish every student who came too late, but he'd quickly found out that Naruto didn't care about detention or any other kind of punishment.

Naruto just threw gaze away from Kakashi, without some sort of response. His gaze slid onto Sasuke, but when he got eye contact with Sasuke, his gaze quickly slid towards the empty seat that was beside Sasuke. Naruto walked with slow steps toward his seat and sat down on the chair with a sigh. On his desk lay a test sheet with blank answers, there just was waiting for him solve them. A whisper buzzed up in class.

Who had he been with now? A student? A teacher? One they did not know? Sakura whispered something to Ino and sent a disgusted look toward Naruto. Of irritation Naruto wrinkled his tesk sheets and flung it after Sakura. The paperball hit her over-makeuped face. Both 'beauty queens' angrily began bitching at him. Naruto only bothered to utter a 'hmph', otherwise he ignored them.  
He rested his head in his hand while his eyes were looking toward the window. The sky was gray and it rained violently, just like that day ... that day God chose to take his parents away from him.

"Naruto," the sound of Sasuke's voice in a whispered tone, pulled Naruto out of his thoughts. A faint blush spread across Naruto's cheeks. He loved the way Sasuke that whispered his name. He whispered it in a way that nobody else could do. His heart melted every time he heard that voice whisper his name. Naruto's light blue eyes met Sasuke's midnight black as he looked toward Sasuke.

"Are you coming or what?" Sasuke asked. When he only received confusing glances and an awkward silence from the blond, he added: "The school is over, idiot-Hey wait a minute! Are you blushing?"

"Shut up, bastard!" Naruto shouted angrily, but mostly to hide how embarrassing it was. Why would he just blush to Sasuke? Sasuke! But, perhaps, if he blushed a little more, Sasuke might think it was cute, and the he'll maybe kiss him and... NO! It was never going to happen! Sasuke is his best friend, and he would not want to destroy the friendship. Oh God... What he was thinking? Sasuke is not attracted to boys! And he would never be! Never! He would never feel Sasuke's wonderful lips against his... never... Naruto got a stomachache from thinking about it. But that's just the way life is. A bitch.

"Hn." Sasuke turned around and started walking out of the classroom. It was only when Sasuke had walked out of the classroom that Naruto discovered, that he was the only one who left in the room.

"Wait! Sasuke!" He hurried to chase Sasuke; otherwise he had to take the bus home. As he ran through the hallway, he did not notice the figure that stood in the hallway and ran directly into it. He lost the balance and fell onto the floor.

"Naruto, how many times shall I tell you, that you may not run in the hallways?" Iruka asked in an irritated tone.

"And how many times shall I tell you I don't care?" Naruto asked just as annoyed, as he mimicked Iruka's tone. "Why don't you just go and get fucked by Kakashi and leave me alone, huh?"

A flush spread over say Iruka's cheeks. He cleared his throat, "Language, Naruto, language!" he warned Naruto. He walked with quick steps down the hallway. "How in the world does he know what's between Kakashi and I?" He murmured softly, as he rounded a corner.

Naruto lay flat on the floor and didn't want to get up. He was too tired to stand up. He closed his eyes slightly in order to get time and place to disappear. It was only in the darkness there was peace.

"Hey, Naruto!" Kiba's voice echoed up in the corridor.

Naruto sighed. So much for a moment of peace. He opened his eyes, to see the brunette teenager running towards him with a doggy smile on his lips. He stopped in front of Naruto. He looked at him with wondering eyes. He scratched his hair of confusion, which only made it brown hair even messier than it already was. "Naruto... Why are you lying on the floor?" He tilted his head to the left side, while he waited for the blonde would answer.

"I didn't fall, if that's what you think. ... I just thought that the floor needed a hug. "Naruto defended himself in an attempt to come up with a good excuse. He made a face when he found out how silly it sounded.

"Sometimes you can be so strange." Kiba commented, while he uttered a howl of laughter.

"Yes, but you have seen other people hug the floor? No! Then no wonder that the floor feels lonely." Naruto growled icy.

"Well, well, first all the boys at school, and now you go after the school's floor ... Are you really that desperate?" Kiba chuckled a little at his own joke.

"What! I am not desperate!" Naruto cried angrily.

Kiba held his hands up to defend himself. "Relax, Naruto, it was just a joke." A nervous laugh escaped his lips and filled the whole hallway, which made an echo of the laughter.

"What do you want, Kiba?" Naruto asked and got up off the floor.

"I just wanted to hear if you wanted to do something. If you understand what I mean." A devious smile played on Kiba's lips.

"Not today, Kiba." Naruto answered and sighed. Sometimes it could be really difficult, to be the school's Uke. And Kiba did not help. Well, at least he wasn't as bad as Sai. Naruto got chills from thinking about the pervert. He mentally shook the thought of Sai out of his head.

Kiba's expression quickly changed from devious to be disappointed. "But-"

"No buts." Naruto interrupted, and started walking toward the school's exit.

"Why?" Kiba asked and grabbed Naruto's wrist, causing Naruto to stop.

Naruto turned to Kiba. Took a deep breath before he answered Kiba. "I'm not in the mood to it right now." And added in a low murmur, "And I do not think that Sasuke will wait for me much longer."

"Just a single kiss?" Kiba begged and gave the poppy eyes, which he knew Naruto couldn't resist. And as always the puppy eyes worked and Naruto surrendered.

"Fine," Naruto sighed, "But only one. Short."

"Hehe." Kiba smiled a smile contentedly and pulled the blonde in to him. He placed wanting his hands on Naruto's hips before he hungrily pressed his lips against the blonde's soft pair of lips.  
Naruto's eyes closed. His hands went up to Kiba's shoulders. Kiba could feel how pleased the blonde was smirked into the kiss. His dogteeth bite eagerly and hard into the blonde's lower lip, causing Naruto to gasp in pain.

A metal-like taste of Naruto's own blood was spreading in his mouth. The taste of blood was soon mixed with saliva from Kiba's tongue, which had sneaked into Naruto's mouth as he gasped in pain. Kiba's tongue tried to hit all the right places, but hit only a few. But it was good enough for Naruto, and he escaped a groan. His fingers wrapped themselves blind into Kiba's tousled brown hair. God, how much he wished that it was a certain person he kissed instead of Kiba. When he could feel that Kiba's lips got away from his, he opened his eyes slowly halfway.

Naruto's eyes widened shocked when he felt Kiba's firm lips track down along his neck. Kiba's moist tongue slid over Naruto's skin. Shortly after his tongue had slipped his skin, the brunette began sucking on the blonde's neck. Naruto grabbed Kiba and tried to push him away.

"Kiba, ngh... I said you may not get more than one, ngh... kiss." Naruto struggled to get away from the brunette, which just got Kiba to tighten his grip even more. "Kiba! Stop! Please!"

The brunette ignored the blonde's complaint and continued with what he had started. Naruto began to bubble with anger. That's enough! He kicked Kiba hard over the tibia, which got Kiba to retire while he howled of pain.

"Ouch! Why the hell did you do that?"

"I said, just a kiss, idiot!" Naruto growled. He spun on his heel and ran toward the exit. If he was lucky Sasuke was still waiting for him, so he didn't have to take the bus. Again.

Sasuke stood and waited for Naruto out at the parking lot. The rain crashed down and Sasuke was almost soaked. His hand rested lightly on the handlebars of a motorcycle, which stood behind him. His midnight black eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses. His buddy possession was relaxed but still fantastic. He played with the keys to his black motorcycle. If you saw him now, you would think that he was completely calm. But behind sunglasses, his eyes scanned restlessly across the parking lot. What took that loser so long?

As if called, he saw the blonde loser run out at the school entrance and out in the rain. When he came over to Sasuke, he was very wet already.

"Why did it take so long, loser?" Sasuke asked and climbed on his motorbike.

"I ran into some trouble, okay, bastard! And I have not asked you to wait for me!" Naruto replied back.

"Jump on, or you might want to take the bus home? Hmm?" Sasuke turned the key and the engine started with a loud roar.

"I get it! I get it!" Naruto sat behind Sasuke.

Sasuke let his fingers run through his black, wet lures before he gassed up and the bike started moving. The road was slippery. And Naruto was a little nervous. He hated motorcycles. Why would Sasuke buy a motorcycle? Why not a car? A car would have been safer in the rain. He had often that said to Sasuke, but Sasuke always said that if he was so afraid of motorcycles, he could take the bus or even buy a car himself. There were two problems with that. One. Naruto hated to ride the bus. It was always so crowded, so he always ended up sitting on the lap of some pervert. Two. He really wanted to buy a car, but he had only enough money to pay the rent.

Sasuke, who was almost professional to drive a motorcycle, did not care that the road was a bit slippery. He drove a little faster, even though he knew that Naruto hated it. Naruto's arms clung around Sasuke's waist.

"Are you crazy?" Naruto shouted and tightened his grip around Sasuke even more.

Sasuke chuckled and just speeded up even more. The rain beat hard against them. So hard that it almost hurt. To protect his face from the pain Naruto hide it against Sasuke's back.

"Sasuke, it's fucking not funny!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, stop being such a crybaby." Sasuke answered. A bit annoyed of Naruto's complaint.

"Slow down, Sasuke! I'm scared!" Tears began to roll down Naruto's cheeks. He pressed his face closer against Sasuke's back. His fingers burrowed down into Sasuke's clothes. His heartbeat was faster. "Sasuke! Please..." he tried to shout, but his cries became sobs.

To Naruto's surprise they slowed down and the motorbike stopped. Naruto looked carefully up from Sasuke's back. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that they held outside their apartment. Quickly he climbed of the motorcycle. Never before had he been so happy to be on the ground. He watched Sasuke as he climbed of the motorcycle. When Sasuke had gained a foothold, he took the dark sunglasses of in an elegant move and his black eyes looked straight into Naruto's blue eyes.

"Why don't you enter, loser? It is still raining." Sasuke asked and let the keys to the motorcycle slides into his pocket.

Naruto did not answer. He just stood still and looked at Sasuke. It was only now that Sasuke noticed tears in Naruto's eyes. Before, he just thought it was rain, which slid across his face. Not caring about the rain, Sasuke went and hugged the blonde. He brushed his fingers through Naruto's wet, golden locks. Guilt began to make its mark on him. He knew that Naruto was afraid to drive fast in the rain. Especially on a motorcycle. That's how Naruto's parents died. It was idiotic of Sasuke to scare Naruto. Naruto returned Sasuke's embrace, while he tried to hold back the tears.

"Sasuke ..." Naruto whispered and could not hold his tears back anymore.

"Hmm?" Sasuke loosened the embrace a little so he could make eye contact with Naruto. He made a brief eye contact with the blue eyes

"You're an idiot ..." Naruto sobbed and hid his face against the raven's breast.

"I know." Sasuke whispered and pulled Naruto closer to him.

They stood like that for some time and let the rain drench them. Even through the situation Naruto was happy to be so close to Sasuke. Even if the raven was wet, he was still warm. When Sasuke let go of Naruto, Naruto had wanted to stay in Sasuke's embrace. But because of how awkward it would be if he continued to hold on raven, Naruto released the warm torso.

"Are you okay now?" Sasuke asked and looked worried at Naruto. Naruto nodded and wiped the tears away with his wet sleeve. "That's good to hear." He took Naruto's hand and drew him into the apartment. Naruto's gaze was locked on Sasuke's pale hand that held his. A small smile played on his lips, as a redness was spreading across his cheeks. Right now he felt very happy. All because of Sasuke simply held his hand.

A pile of empty bowls, there had been in ramen, stood on the table. Sasuke sat on the couch and was watching the television. After further reflection, he was not watching the television; he just zapped bored around at the canals. With a sigh he put the remote down. He ended up on a sports channel, where there was a baseball match in progress. Not because he liked baseball, but because he knew that the blonde idiot was a big fan of baseball. After Sasuke's meaning baseball was a silly game, where many of the professional players were on steroids. Like his stupid older brother who also was a baseball player.

He plays on Naruto's favorite team. Actually, he was Naruto's favorite player. The blonde had plagued Sasuke often, to get to meet him, but Sasuke had rejected Naruto immediately. Sasuke snorted. Why did Naruto eager so much to meet Itachi? If it were completely true, it was Itachi's fault that both Sasuke's and Naruto's parents were dead. If it hadn't been because of Itachi's important match, they would still have been alive!

Sasuke attached his fists in anger. He took a deep breath as he reminded himself to remain calm. He remembered what Naruto had said, that he would do when he became angry or frustrated. Count to ten. He closed his eyes and did as the blonde had told him. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Ni. Ten. He opened his eyes. Finally! After ten very long seconds, Sasuke had finally calmed down.

Sasuke's eyes flickered toward the large pile of empty bowls. He could not believe that idiot have eaten so many. He ate twice as many as normal. Just after he had eaten the last bowl, he'd fallen asleep against Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke's gaze slid on to the sleeping blond. He did always look so peaceful when he slept. Unfortunately, it was time to wake up the little cute blonde, because Sasuke's shoulder was getting numb. And he was afraid that if Naruto's head rested on his shoulder for much longer, it would fall off. Sasuke pinched Naruto's cheek to get him to wake up. He waited anxiously, so he could get to see the beautiful ocean blue eyes. But they showed themselves.  
An exasperated expression spread over Sasuke's face. Hn. That idiot. Time for a new kind of action! Sasuke frustrated knocked at Naruto's head. "Oi! Idiot! Wake up!"

As if Sasuke had said the magic words, Naruto opened his eyes as he muttered a quiet 'ouch'. He rubbed sleepy his eyes and lifted his head from Sasuke's shoulder. A loud yawn filled the room. The first thing he saw was that baseball game (which had just been showed) ended and the commercials began.

"Oh man, I missed the baseball match." Naruto muttered depressed, whereupon he began to shout: "Sasuke! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"It's not my job, loser." Sasuke replied temporarily. He stood up and took the bowl he had eaten from, and began to walk towards the kitchen, but stopped when he heard Naruto's voice. He turned around and looked at the blonde.

"Sasuke. Will you take my bowls too? Please? " Naruto asked, and made the most irresistible puppy eyes.

Sasuke sighed before he answered. "Fine." He took Naruto's many empty bowls and went to the kitchen. He put the dishes in the sink and began rinsing them off.

"Thanks, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled from the living room. Sasuke could hear from his voice, that Naruto had a big grin on his lips. "I love you." This time Naruto's voice was so low that Sasuke was not sure if he had heard correct.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Sasuke asked, "I did not hear it." Did Naruto just said, what he thought he had?

"Uh... I said... um... I said I love this program! That was what I said!" Naruto shouted half panicky. He had been close to illuminating himself. Lucky Sasuke hadn't heard him!

"Naruto." Sasuke said in a bored tone.

"Yes, Sasuke?" Naruto tried all what he could, to get Sasuke to believe what he'd just said.

"You are watching the commercials." Sasuke replied with a deep sigh. Sometimes people were retarded, but Naruto was always retarded. Why couldn't he use his head just once in awhile?

"Right..." said Naruto, with torches cheeks.

The silence spread between them. The more it spread, the more uncomfortable it became. The only one who was breaking the silence was the noise from the TV and the sound of the water, which was used to wash the used bowls. Sasuke turned off the tap. Found a towel and began to wipe of the bowls.

"Say, Naruto..." Sasuke began, in an attempt to break the awful silence.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked, as he finally found a program he'd like to see.

"Who..." Sasuke couldn't believe that he was about to ask Naruto this. He had tried to avoid the topic for a long time. But he just had to know. "Who was it, there caused you came too late to the last lesson today?"

Naruto was surprised at the question. Sasuke had never asked about some of Naruto's many flirts. So why now? "Hmm, before the last lesson? Shino, I think. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Sasuke answered. Shino? Okay, it was the blonde's choice. But Shino! He began to bring the dry bowls to their place, and chose that now was a good time to ask Naruto about that. Explicitly because this was the question, that he was most curious to know the answer at. "Naruto, I've got to ask you," he kept a hesitant break, while he sat on the last bowl to its place. As he had done that, he walked to the door there was between the kitchen and living room.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Naruto asked and was equally excited about Sasuke's questions as Sasuke was about Naruto's reply.

"Why are you doing it?" The shocked expression on Naruto's face got Sasuke to wish he had kept the stupid questions in his damn mouth.

Naruto's eyes were empty and dull, but he replied: "Because, Sasuke ... Because I'm afraid ..." He stopped the sentence and could not get himself to say the rest of the sentence.

"Scared? Of what?" Sasuke asked gently.

"For not being good enough for the person I love most." Naruto's voice was low.

Naruto's face had a sad expression and his posture was puny. Sasuke could feel that his stomach began to turn around. He felt sorry for Naruto. He really wanted to say something to cheer Naruto up. But he was speechless. He tried to come up with something to say, but he was blank. A beep from Naruto's mobile sounded loudly. Both Sasuke and Naruto were shocked. Naruto took his phone out of his pocket. He had received a text message. When he had read the text message he sighed and looked even more depressed than before.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked and sat down on the couch next to Naruto.

"It's Kiba! He wants me come over so he can 'finish what he started'. And I don't really want to."  
Naruto replied as he pondered on a good excuse he could use to stay home.

"If you do not want to why don't you just tell him no?" Sasuke asked, as it was the most obvious thing to do.

"Tell him no?" Naruto asked and put the phone down on the table. He was rather surprised. Sasuke never used to worry about what Naruto did with other boys. Normally, when Naruto asked his help in that topic he always answered: 'Hn.' Or 'It's not my problem, loser.'

"I mean: If you do not want to, what is the point in it?" Sasuke tried to sound disinterested, but he knew that he'd failed.

"Hmm, maybe I should try to say no. Anyway, I think I'll take a shower." Naruto stood up from the couch and walked into the bathroom. Sasuke could hear a click from the lock of the door. Shortly after that, he heard that the water turned on.

Sasuke lay down on his back and closed his dark eyes, but the light from the ceiling bothered him. He put his arm over his eyes, to dim the light. God, how was he exhausted. He had been late up the night before, to study for a physics test, he had had earlier the day. When Naruto was finished using the bathroom, Sasuke would take a shower, and then go to bed. But while he waited for Naruto to finished, he would try to relax. While he was trying to relax, he could tell that he was a bit nervous. He had already done the homework for tomorrow, so it was not that he was nervous about. No, what he was nervous about was Naruto. Naruto was so obsessed with boys, that he skipped classes. He never had time to do his homework, and he missed all the important test they had. Naruto had had an obsession with boys, ever since his parents died. Guess that's how Naruto got over it. The way Sasuke got over it was to give Itachi all of the blame. It was the easiest solution. A loud and annoying ringtone rang up the room. Sasuke groaned. He could recognize Naruto's ringtone anywhere.

"Naruto! Your cell phone is ringing!" Sasuke shouted and waited for Naruto's reply. But the only answer he got was silence. He sat up to answer phone, because he knew that the blonde idiot hadn't got out of the shower yet. He reached for the phone; there was neither a contact nor picture of the person, but a number that Sasuke didn't know, on display. He pressed the green button, and put the phone up to his ear, without saying anything.

"Hey, Naru! It's Sai. I just wanted to ask if you have time to come over later?" A short devious chuckle sounded at the other end of the line, "I promise that I will be gentler than the last time. So what do you say, Naru ~?"

"Sai? It's Sasuke!" Sasuke said as he tried to hold back the sickness from the image that Sai had put in his head.

"Sasuke! What are you doing with Naruto's mobile? Where is Naruto anyway?" Sai did not sound embarrassed at all. His voice did just go from seductive to cold and emotionless.

"The blonde loser went to take a shower and forgot all about his phone." Sasuke replied, his voice was hard and cold. He could feel anger over Sai's tone shifts crept in on him. Sai and his seductive voice should stay away from Naruto.

"Okay, I just call back later." Sai said, and was about to hang up when Sasuke's voice interrupted him.

"No! You will not call back! And you stay away from MY Naruto! Do you understand? Tsk. Get yoursef a life!" Sasuke shouted and hung up the phone. He looked frustrated at the phone. It took some time before he noticed what he just had said. He had said that Naruto belonged to him. He couldn't believe it. Well, he did understand why he had said that Naruto was his, because Naruto was so cute. What he did not understand was that he had said it to another, before he had told Naruto he loved him. God, right now, he was a bigger fool than Naruto.

He heard the sound of something being drop on the floor. He looked up and saw that Naruto was standing in the doorway. His was wearing a large black T-shirt that said: 'I love ramen!'. He had a pair of orange boxer shorts on. A white towel was hanging on his shoulders. As always he had his necklace on. His golden hair was wet and messy. In other words: He was totally hot! But Sasuke did not notice any of these things. What his gaze was focused on was Naruto's face. Shit! Naruto had overheard the conversation. What should he say? What should he say?

"Sasuke, you ..." Naruto said slowly. He was still very shocked. And apparently speechless too.

"Naruto, I ..." Sasuke began while he stood up and walked towards Naruto. But he stopped after a few steps. Sasuke was suddenly also been speechless.

"You said my Naruto?" Naruto spoke very slowly. As if it was not quite dawned into his head what just had happened.

"Naruto, look, I didn't mean it that way." Sasuke said panicky. The best was probably to get Naruto to believe in that lie. He wouldn't want to lose his friendship with Naruto, but on the other hand, they would never be more than friends. "I'm just so tired of all your flirts! They get on my nerves! And it's always me who must deliver or pick you up with some stupid boy! It's so annoying! I don't even know half of them!"

Tears began to stream down Naruto's cheeks. "If you hate it so much, why didn't you tell me?" Naruto yelled, turned around on his heel and ran out of living room. The next Sasuke heard was a slam. Sasuke knew that Naruto had run into his room and had slammed with the door.

"Great, Sasuke. Great." Sasuke muttered low. Now he had hurt Naruto's feelings. It was not what he wanted. He just wanted Naruto to be less suspicious. But what Sasuke couldn't understand was why Naruto began to cry.

Naruto had thrown himself onto the bed. His head was drilled into the pillow, there almost was soaked by all the tears he had shed. Why didn't Sasuke know anything? Why couldn't he see how much he loved him? Three short knocks sounded on Naruto's door. Naruto didn't want to respond. And if he didn't respond, Sasuke might leave him alone. Three new knocks sounded again. This time they were louder.

"Leave me alone!" Naruto yelled as he tried to hold back his tears.

Unlike Naruto's words, he heard a click from the door, it opened and Sasuke entered. First he looked like he didn't know whether he should continue into the room or if he should turn around and walk out of Naruto's room, while he still had the chance. But unlike Naruto's desire that Sasuke would turn around and walk out of his room, Sasuke chose to continue into the room. Naruto lifted his head from the pillow and looked at Sasuke as he sat down on Naruto's bed. Naruto quickly dried away his tears, but his eyes were still red.

"What do you want, bastard?" Naruto asked and avoided all eye contact with Sasuke. The bright blue eyes focused on Sasuke's nose, instead of Sasuke's midnight dark eyes. Funny. Naruto had never noticed that Sasuke's perfect nose was a bit peak. Guess that even the most perfect person has errors.

"You forgot your cell phone." Sasuke said, handing the phone to Naruto. Naruto reached a hesitant hand after the phone. He had little doubt that Sasuke would pull it back before he could take it. But he didn't. Naruto's fingertips lightly touched the orange cover and his hand closed around the phone. He took the phone out of Sasuke's pale hand and pressed at some of the buttons and the display began to shine.

There was a picture of Sasuke and Naruto as the background image. The picture was from the day when Sasuke and Naruto moved in together in the apartment. It was just a few months after their parent's funeral, but they were happy. Happy because of their friendship. A friendship they had inherited from their mothers, who had been best friends throughout their whole lives. Naruto had a big smile on his lips. A real smile and the joy shone out of his sapphire blue eyes. Even Sasuke had a little smile on the lips, although he had tried to hold it back.

"Thanks." Naruto mumbled. He sighed. "Well, I'd better call Sai."

"Naruto, I-" Sasuke began but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Don't care. I understand!" Naruto replied a little irritated. He dialed Sai's number in, pressed the green button and waited for Sai to respond.

"Hello, it is Sai speaking." was heard at the end of the line.

Naruto was about to reply when Sasuke tore the cell phone out of Naruto's hand and hang up the call.

"Sasuke! Why the hell did you do that? Stupid shrew!" Naruto cried frustrated.

"If you didn't interrupt me, I would have told you, that I do not want you to talk to Sai, or any other boy for that matter. Who do you call shrew, idiot?" Sasuke Said. Pissed off by the last comment.

"Why wouldn't you want me talking to other boys?" Naruto asked. This time he was not frustrated, annoyed or angry. He did more sound like a little child, there asked its parents why it couldn't get a piece of candy.

"Because I-" Sasuke began but he interrupted himself. He couldn't get himself to say it. It was not in his nature to talk about his feelings. He felt Naruto's prying eyes poke to him. Sasuke took a deep breath before he with a soft voice replied: "Because I love you, Naruto."

"Really?" Naruto asked. His eyes began to be filled with tears.

"Yes, Naruto." Sasuke answered and looked deeply into the wonderful sapphire blue eyes. They were even more beautiful that ocean when the sun's rays hit it.

Now Naruto couldn't hold back the tears any longer. There were no words to describe his feelings.

"Wh-why are you crying?" Sasuke asked half panicky.

"It is tears of joy. I cry because I'm happy." Naruto replied with a big smile as he threw himself around Sasuke's neck. "I love you too, Sasuke." There was a hint of laughter in Naruto's voice.

Sasuke had not seen Naruto this happy since the days when their parents were alive. Sasuke could not help but smile at Naruto's happiness.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him into a gentle and passionate kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was the sweetest kiss Naruto ever had. "But," Sasuke began, as their lips broke apart. "No other boys." His eyes had a serious glimpse.

"You're the only one for me." Naruto replied, half laughing. Had never been this happy in his entire life. He had found his true love. And not only that, his true love reciprocated his feelings. His life was perfect.

"Oh, and Naruto?" Sasuke spoke as he laid his hand on Naruto's cheek. His nose was lightly touching Naruto's.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked, and lightly pressed his lips against Sasuke's in a short but pleasant kiss.

"I've got tickets to Itachi's next match. Wanna come?" Sasuke asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Of course, Sasuke. You're the best" Naruto shouted with joy and glomped Sasuke. Sasuke lost balance and fell backwards onto the bed. Sasuke tried to get himself free. He didn't like to be the bottom, but Naruto didn't care and kept on hugging his beloved Sasuke. Oops! Did he said that his life was perfect? Well, it was even more perfect now.


End file.
